Taking Care
by Eleanor Harkness-Jones
Summary: Sequel to "Take Care". Post-Countrycide. All rights to the BBC. Please R&R!
1. Monday

_**Taking Care**_

_**Title: Taking Care  
>Word count: 1,658<br>Setting: Post-Countrycide, sequel to "Take Care"  
>Disclaimer: All rights go to the BBC<br>A/N: This is the sequel to my story "Take Care", although you don't need to read that. Either way, enjoy!**_

**Monday**

It was 10:30 AM.

Just as _This Morning _started, the doorbell rang. "Typical!" thought Rhiannon Davies as she made her way to the front door.

Just as she expected, it was Ianto, although she didn't expect his appearance. He looked terrible; he was pale, making the cuts and bruises on his face and hands stand out. The worst though, was the massive one on his neck. Well, she couldn't see much of it due to the hoodie he was wearing, but she was pretty sure it was massive.

He'd told her something bad had happened at work, and his boss had said he needed to get away from everything for a week. She never in a million years thought she'd see this.  
>"What happened to you!" she demanded.<br>Ianto smiled weakly. "Good to see you too."  
>"Rhi!" came Johnny's voice from upstairs. "I can only find my right shoe! Any idea where my left is?"<br>"It's down here by the door!" she shouted back at him, then she turned to Ianto. "Come in then."  
>Johnny bounded down the stairs and got his shoe then turned to Rhiannon before he noticed Ianto and his injuries. "I'll be back around half 5, quarter-to, if you want I can get some bloody hell, what happened to you!" Ianto looked down in embarrassment. "Rhi said you be staying for a week 'cos something happened, but Christ almighty! You've gone from smart bastard to street bastard!"<br>"Just go to work Johnny!" Rhiannon shouted. She gave him a quick kiss then pushed him out the door and turned back to Ianto. "I am so sorry about him-"  
>"No, no, it's fine, it's fine."<br>"Sit down, at least."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

A few minutes later, Rhiannon made her way over to the sofa where Ianto was half-watching _This Morning_. She put two cups of tea on the coffee table in front of them and turned the TV off. She turned to face him as he started to drink his tea.  
>"Are you just gonna come out and tell me what happened, or am I gonna have to squeeze it out of you like I used to when we were kids?"<br>Ianto smiled at the reference. He remembered those times all too well. They always ended really badly for him, but really well for his big sister.  
>"Don't say you were in a fight, 'cos I know you weren't." Rhiannon shot at him. "If you were you wouldn't have come here. And I know it had something to do with work. What exactly do you do?"<p>

Ianto sighed. He hadn't really thought about this on the way over; he'd been too busy trying to stay conscious in a moving vehicle. He'd given it a little thought as Rhiannon made the tea though.  
>"We're a sort of special-ops division." He knew that that was what Gwen told Rhys. "We were checking something out in the Brecon Beacons, and it didn't go as we thought it would."<p>

Rhiannon nodded at him when he stopped. "What happened?"

Ianto sighed again. "There were reports of people going missing, so we were called to check it out. Then our car was stolen. Toshiko and I went to look for it while Jack, Gwen and Owen went to find who was causing the disappearances. Tosh and I got captured. The people who took us, and caused all the disappearances were... were…"

Rhiannon could tell he knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't want to say it. "Go on." She said. "You know you can tell me anything."

Ianto looked at her, tears in his eyes. "They were cannibals." With that he burst into tears. Rhiannon grabbed both of their teas and put them on the coffee table before hugging Ianto and rocking him back and forth, while whispering soothing rubbish into his hair.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

A few hours later, Ianto woke up. He'd cried himself to sleep on Rhiannon's sofa. He looked at the wall clock; 3:16 PM. He'd been asleep for a _long _time.

He sat up and his ribs creaked in protest. There was a note on the coffee table in Rhiannon's handwriting.

_**Ianto,**_

_**Just gone to pick up David and Mica from school as their bus broke down. I will tell them you are here. If you want to finish telling me what happened, remember I'm always here for you. I should be back around half past 3. I've left you some tea, and there are some biscuits in the cupboard next to the stove.**_

_**Rhi xx**_

He had a sip of his tea. It was luke-warm. He heaved his stiff body off of the sofa and poured the tea down the sofa. He was hungry, but when he leaned down to look for those biscuits, his ribs decided against it, so he sat back down on the sofa.

He found his phone in his pocket and called Jack.  
>"Ianto?" came Jack's panicky voice almost immediately. "Are you okay? What happened!"<br>"Nothing, nothing!" Ianto wanted to laugh at Jack's voice, but knew what it would to his ribs and decided against it. "You wanted me to call you every day, so I am. Have I called at a bad time?"  
>"No! No, there's nothing going on here. Your sister looking after you alright?"<br>"Yeah, she's great. Her husband's face when he was me was priceless!"  
>Jack laughed. Ianto wished he could do that without having to experience so much pain.<br>"Who's that?" Ianto heard Owen in the distance.  
>"It's Ianto." Jack replied.<br>"Give it to me." Ianto could faintly hear a bit of a struggle for the phone until Owen's voice came on, loud and clear. "Ianto, how are you? You still feeling nauseous?"  
>"No. My ribs hurt like hell, and my neck's killing me, although that could be because I fell asleep on a sofa."<br>Owen laughed. "Yeah, that'll probably be it. As for your ribs, just try not to move too much. Is your sister there? Can I speak to her?"  
>"No, she's gone to get her kids from school, although I can call you back and get her to speak to you when she gets home."<br>"Please and thank you. What have you told her already?"  
>"I told her we're a special ops division. That we were looking at the disappearances in the Brecon Beacons and were kidnapped by cannibals."<br>"Okay, not bad. I've gotta hand you back over to Jack now, though. Take care, mate."  
>Seconds later Jack's voice was in Ianto's ear again.<br>"Ianto, if…if you ever want…I can always come round…You know that…right?"  
>Ianto was taken aback by this. "Yeah. Yeah, Jack I know that. I'll…I'll call you if…if I ever…need you. Yeah."<br>"Great." He couldn't see him, but Ianto knew he was grinning the famous Harkness grin. "Call me tomorrow anyway, though."  
>"Will do, Jack."<br>"Take care, Ianto." Then Jack hung up.

Ianto just sat there with the phone to his ear for what felt like ages. He stuffed it back into his pocket when he heard the front door open.  
>"Uncle Ianto!" came Mica's unmistakable voice behind him. Within seconds, she launched herself at him in a bear hug. She was crushing his ribs, but he still managed to hug her back. When she finally released him, he got off the sofa so she and David could play on the Xbox. On his way past, David gave him a hug too, crushing his ribs to the point where he thought he would burst into tears right in front of them.<p>

He walked around David as he begun fighting with Mica over what game to play, and walked up to Rhiannon.  
>"I called my boss. My doctor said he wants to talk to you."<p>

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ten minutes later, Ianto was playing on the Xbox with David while Rhiannon spoke to Owen about him. When he finally lost to David and handed the controller over to Mica, Rhiannon called him over to the kitchen area.

"Owen told me what happened. I would hug you, but David and Mica have probably pummelled your ribs enough for one day."  
>Ianto laughed, and regretted it instantly. He couldn't hold it in anymore and began sobbing uncontrollably. Despite what she had just said, Rhiannon pulled Ianto into a hug and started rocking him. When David and Mica looked at them, she gave them a 'back to your game' signal.<p>

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

At dinner that night, Ianto realised how hungry he was and polished of his plate. He was in the shower when Johnny got home, who immediately questioned Rhiannon, who told him as little as she could. When he came downstairs, Johnny gave him a sympathetic smile.

Rhiannon set a pillow and a blanket up on the sofa after David and Mica had gone to bed. She left his phone on the coffee table so he could call his boss (who she'd spoken too, but had decided not to tell Ianto) Jack who said he could call any time.

She tucked him up and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He had fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow. He looked so young and vulnerable, the bruises and cuts amplifying that fact. She sighed. Her poor baby brother.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. He'd had a nightmare. That didn't surprise him. He grabbed his phone.  
>"Ianto? Are you okay?" came Jack's voice immediately. Somehow, just hearing him made Ianto feel better.<br>"I-I-I'm fine. I ju-just…"  
>"Had a bad dream? I kinda figured. Tell me about it." Ianto hesitated. "You may not believe it, but it will make you feel better.<p>

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

As Ianto hung up, he realised he'd been on the phone for over an hour. That was really gonna cost him. It made him feel better. He settled back down on the sofa, and wondered how this week was going to pan out.

_**A/N: This isn't the end! I'm planning for this to pan out during the week Ianto stays with Rhiannon and her family (so, seven chapters), but people need to press that button there and review, or I'll forget to update! I hope you enjoy!**_


	2. Tuesday

_**Taking Care**_

_**Title: Taking Care  
>Word count: 2,038<br>Setting: Post-Countrycide  
>Disclaimer: All rights go to the BBC<br>A/N: Big thanks to CraZyPshyChoLadY for point out one hell of mistake I made in the last chapter; when Ianto pours his tea down the sofa, I meant he pours his tea down the SINK. Sorry! Anyway, on with Chapter 2!**_

**Tuesday**

Ianto was woken from his unsettling sleep by someone jumping on his poor ribs. And Christ almighty did it hurt!

He gasped and opened his eyes to see Mica sitting on him. His ribs were never going to heal if his niece and nephew kept crushing them. He cleared his throat to remind Mica he was there. She turned around and saw she was sitting on him.  
>"Sorry Uncle Ianto." She said getting up. "Did I hurt your poorly ribs?"<br>Ianto didn't want to upset her. "No, don't worry Mica. Is your mam up?"  
>"She's upstairs." She went back to pummelling David on the Xbox, standing up this time.<p>

Ianto heaved himself off of the sofa _**(A/N: No tea involved whatsoever this time!) **_and slowly headed for the stairs.

By the time he reached them, Rhiannon was already coming down them.  
>"Ianto!" she said, shocked he was up. "Are you okay? Did the kids wake you up? I told them not to play on the Xbox!" she headed into the living room. "Which one of you woke up your Uncle Ianto?"<br>"Mica!" David pointed at her. Rhiannon looked at her.  
>"I forgot he was there!"<br>"What did you do?"  
>"I-I-I-I sat on him."<br>Ianto interrupted before Mica got into serious trouble. "I'm fine though! I was just waking up anyway. She just got me up, that's all!"  
>Rhiannon sighed. "Okay," she said to the kids, "but no more playing on the Xbox in the mornings!"<br>"No its fine. I don't want to cause trouble." Ianto interrupted again.

Before anymore could be said, the school bus arrived. David and Mica ran out of the house as quickly as possible, leaving Rhiannon and Ianto alone in the living room.

Rhiannon sighed, and started picking up breakfast plates. Ianto tried to help, but she forced him to sit down.  
>"I spoke to your doctor yesterday, remember?" she said, still picking things up. "He said you're to sit down as much as possible, and not bend over <em>at all<em>, alright?"  
>Ianto sighed. He hated just sitting around, and Rhiannon knew it. But, despite being a pain in the arse, Owen was a good doctor, and they all did as he said as far as their health was concerned. So Ianto sat there, watching Rhiannon tidy up. They didn't talk much, as they both knew talking would hurt Ianto's ribs.<p>

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

When Rhiannon finished tidying up, she sat down next to Ianto.

"I spoke to your boss as well. Jack, was it?" Ianto nodded. "He seems nice." Ianto nodded again, not in the mood to talk. "He said that if you ever get lonely, just call him. Or he could come down if you want."  
>Ianto looked at her. "He said that?"<br>Rhiannon nodded. "Is he not usually that sort of boss then?"  
>Ianto sighed. "Not to <em>me<em>."

Ever since the incident with Lisa, Jack had been acting like he hated Ianto. No! Ianto told himself, don't think about Lisa! It was too late, he could already feel the tears in his eyes.

Rhiannon had no idea what was going through Ianto's mind, but he was silently crying next to her. She pulled him into a hug and rocked him slowly. "It's okay." She whispered to him. "Whatever it is, it's over. Gone. You'll never have to worry about it again." This only made Ianto cry harder. Rhiannon decided to just stop talking.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

At the Hub, the only thing Jack could think about was Ianto. Was he okay? What was he doing? In the end, he just gave up and called him.

His sister answered. "Hello?"  
>Jack was a bit confused; why was Ianto's <em>sister<em> answering his _mobile_? He remained polite despite his confusion. "Hi, this is Jack Harkness, I'm calling for Ianto. Is he there?"  
>He could hear the hesitation in her voice. "Yeah, he's here, I'll just get him for you."<p>

He could make out voices, but not what they were saying. Eventually, Ianto came on the line.  
>"Hi, Jack." He could tell he'd been crying.<br>"Ianto, are you okay?"  
>"I'm fine Jack" <em>No you're not<em>. Jack thought. _Wait, why am I just thinking that?_  
>"No, you're not."<br>"Yes, I am."  
>His sister came back on the line. "Thank you for noticing he's not fine Jack. Do you think, if you're not too busy that is, you could come round? I just seem to be making things worse!"<br>"Now, I don't mean to be rude, but there is a strong possibility that that is true. I'd be happy to come round as soon as possible, if you could just give me your address."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

An hour later, Rhiannon's doorbell rang. She gently let go of a sobbing Ianto, and ran to answer it, hoping it was Ianto's boss.

Standing on her doorstep, was a very handsome man, there was no denying that. He just had no fashion sense; he looked like he had stepped right out of World War II.

He smiled at her. "You must be Rhiannon." He was American; Rhiannon had always had a thing for Americans. Despite his awful dress sense, he was irresistible, Rhiannon thought.

She smiled back at him. "Yeah, I'm Rhiannon. You must be Jack." She held out her hand. He kissed it like they did in the movies. Rhiannon could feel herself blushing. She gestured for him to come in. "Ianto's in the living room. I'll make some tea. How do you take it?" she said, making her way into the kitchen.

"Milk and no sugar, thanks." Jack called from the living room. Rhiannon considered listening in, but decided against it; she would either get caught, or hear something she wasn't supposed to.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto was still sobbing when Jack came in. He sat down next to the young Welshman. Jack didn't say anything, just put a comforting arm around his shoulders, and let Ianto sob into his shirt they were still like this when Rhiannon came in with the tea.  
>"Should I go?" she mouthed to Jack.<br>"If it's okay." he mouthed back.  
>She went upstairs and started cleaning the kid's bedrooms; this Jack obviously knew her baby brother well, and would make him feel better. Hopefully.<p>

Jack let Ianto cry himself out. When he eventually did, Jack held by the shoulders and looked directly into his watery-blue eyes.  
>"Okay, what is it?" Ianto looked down, so Jack cupped his face with his hands and forced him to look at him. "Are you in pain?" Ianto nodded. "That's not the only thing, though, is it, Ianto?" Ianto shook his head. Jack sighed. "Are-Are-Are you having f-flashbacks?" Ianto nodded, tears making their way down his face again.<p>

Jack realised this was deeper than he'd expected. "This isn't just Brecon is it?" Ianto shook his head and began to sob all over again.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto woke up on the sofa again. It was just like yesterday. He looked at the clock; 6:02. He wondered where Rhi and the kids were (he knew Johnny would be at work). There were 2 notes on the table. He got up, despite his protesting ribs, they were worse than yesterday, and picked up the first note. It was from Rhi.

_**Ianto,**_

_**The kids and I just popped off to Tesco. We won't be long. If you're hungry, I'll make you something when we get back; don't go looking for anything! Stay sitting down! I spoke to Jack. I am so sorry about your girlfriend. I understand why you didn't tell me about her, though. **_

_**We shouldn't be long.**_

_**Rhi xx**_

Ianto stared at the note in confusion. What the hell had Jack said! He looked at the other note. It was from Jack!

_Ianto,_

_I'm sorry I had to go, but you fell asleep, and I wasn't sure what else to do! _

_I spoke to Rhiannon quite a bit though. You're very lucky to have a sister as lovely as her. I had a brother once, you know. I didn't get to know him very well though; he died when we were both kids. Enough about me; back to you. _

_I hope you don't mind (I'm very sorry if you do) but I told her about Lisa. I didn't tell her the whole story though, obviously; I told her she was your girlfriend, you worked with her, and that she died after an accident at work about a month ago. I've no idea what she said earlier, but she said it explained a lot._

_Also, I kind of promised I would deliver some messages from everyone, but I didn't have time. So, to make sure I'm not a liar, I'll give them to you now:-_

_Gwen sends her love (and apparently so does Rhys) and hopes you feel better soon._

_Owen wants you to cheer up; being sad/guilty will get you nowhere. He also says you need to get back to work as soon as possible; the coffee is absolutely shit without you (I agree with him on that!)_

_Tosh says she feels guilty about what happened (although we are all telling her not to!) but sends her love too. She's also taken over your duties and fears she's made an awful mess of the archives, and you are free you yell at her for as long as you like when you get back (I am very much looking forward to watching that!)_

_I, well, I don't know what to say. All of the above I suppose! Remember though, if you ever want to talk about something you can't talk about with Rhiannon, just call me. And, no matter what's happening, I can always come down if you want me to._

_Get well soon, Ianto_

_Lots of love_

_Jack_

Ianto stared at Jack's note for what felt like an eternity. He had no idea what to think. The only thing he could think about was sleep; despite how long he had been asleep, he was still exhausted. And starving.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Rhiannon got back half an hour later, hauling 4 Tesco carrier bags with her. Behind her, David and Mica had one each. They dropped the bags in the kitchen and started unloading them.  
>"I'm just gonna check on your Uncle Ianto. I can hear you, though. Remember that!"<p>

She smiled and headed into the living room to find Ianto crashed out on the sofa, a plate covered in crumbs on the coffee table with a note addressed to her next to it. She read it.

Rhi,

I'm sorry, but I had about half your packet of biscuits while you were gone. Bill me.

I didn't tell you about Lisa because, to be honest, I was embarrassed (I did something pretty stupid in that episode, which got me on a month's suspension. Don't ask.)

Jack says that Owen (my doctor) says that I need to cheer up. You're good at cheering me up, I dare you to try tomorrow.

I'll see you in the morning.

Lots of love,

Ianto xx

Rhiannon laughed at the "I dare you" line. The dare game had played a big part in their childhoods, and the fact that Ianto was dragging it into their adulthoods proved he was still the same Ianto. She kissed his forehead before going to finish unpacking the shopping.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto woke up in a cold sweat again. There was another note on the table. It was two simple words in Rhiannon's handwriting:

_**Dare accepted xx**_

Ianto laughed, before his ribs creaked. This was worse than the other times; they didn't just creak this time; they cracked. He could feel the sharp pain in his chest, and as still as he sat, it didn't stop. He could feel the tears running down his face. He then felt those biscuits he'd had earlier coming back to him. He ran, as well as he could, to the downstairs bathroom and threw up as silently as he could. He didn't wake anyone up. He suspected it was very late at night. He dragged himself back to the living room and reached for his mobile. Before he could reach it though, he felt unconsciousness taking over him, and he was so exhausted, he welcomed it, although he knew it was the wrong decision.

_**A/N: Um, don't hurt me? I do have a plan for this! But you need to press that little button down there…**_


	3. Wednesday

_**Taking Care**_

_**Title: Taking Care  
>Word count: 3,000 exactly, boo-yah!<br>Setting: Post-Countrycide  
>Disclaimer: All rights go to the BBC. I own nothing. If I did, Gareth David-Lloyd, Burn Gorman and Naoko Mori would still have jobs at Torchwood!<strong>_

**Wednesday**

Ianto woke up on the floor. He had no idea what'd happened. Gingerly, he stood up. His ribs were even worse than the previous days. He decided he would get to the sofa and stay there for as long as possible. It was much easier said than done.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

When Rhiannon and the kids came downstairs Ianto was standing bolt upright, slowly moving towards the sofa.  
>"Ianto!" he stopped. "I told you to stay sitting down!" she walked over to him and pushed him back down, not hearing him wince in pain as Mica started talking.<br>"Mam, I want to play on the Xbox!"  
>"No," Rhiannon gestured to Ianto. "we need to let your Uncle Ianto sleep."<br>"No, it's fine, don't worry." Ianto smiled at Mica. "I got plenty of sleep last night. Go ahead and play."  
>Mica and David grinned in unison and ran over to the Xbox to begin bickering over what to play.<p>

In truth, Ianto would have appreciated more sleep more than anything (except, maybe having his poor ribs fixed), but he couldn't stand to see the disappointed looks on his niece and nephew's faces.

Rhiannon sat down next to him.  
>"You didn't need to do that." Ianto looked at her. "You're exhausted, you need to sleep."<br>Ianto smiled at her. "I'm fine, really."  
>"Don't lie to me, Ianto! Your boss said every minute you're not asleep, you're making it worse for yourself!"<br>"He did?" Rhiannon nodded.  
>"Wow." Ianto laughed, then doubled over. Damn, he really had to stop laughing!<p>

Rhiannon had no idea what was going on, only that seeing her poor brother like this was breaking her heart. "Yan? Yan!"  
>Ianto sat up, breathing heavily, tears streaming silently down his face, and turned to look at her, smiling weakly. "Sorry, my fault."<br>"Right, that's it. I'm calling your doctor." She got his phone off of the coffee table and looked through his contact list until she saw "Owen" and dialled the number.

"Ianto?" came Owen's panicky voice almost immediately. "What happened? Are you okay?"  
>"It's Rhiannon, actually. Sorry. Um, he's just doubled over in pain after just laughing a little, and you can tell just by <em>looking <em>at him that he's not sleeping enough. I'm sorry to bother you, but I've no idea what to do, sorry."  
>"It's alright, love, don't worry. It's not your fault. Can you put him on?"<br>Rhiannon gave the phone to Ianto. "He wants to talk to you."  
>Ianto pushed the phone back to her. "He doesn't need to. I'm fine honest."<br>"Rhiannon?" Owen's voice could just be heard on the phone.  
>Rhiannon put the phone back to her ear. "Yeah?"<br>"What did he say?"  
>"He said you don't need to talk to him, and that he's fine, but he's lying."<br>"I know. Okay, would you mind if Jack and I came up?"  
>"Not at all! In fact, I <em>want <em>you to!"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

As Rhiannon finished tidying up from breakfast, the doorbell rang. Ianto turned around, worried. Rhiannon smiled reassuringly at him, and answered the door. Standing there, was Jack, still dressed as badly as the previous day, and next to him was a young Japanese woman.

The Japanese woman noticed Rhiannon looking at her in confusion. "Don't worry, I'm not Owen." She said smiling. "There was a slight accident at work, and he couldn't come, but we've got him on speed dial just in case. I'm Toshiko." She held out her hand which Rhiannon shook.  
>"And if you've forgotten me, I will not be happy." Jack said smiling.<br>"Yeah, right, and who are you?" Rhiannon laughed, letting them in.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The whole time this was happening, Ianto felt sick, dizzy and disorientated. He could make out voices behind him, but not who they belonged to or what they were saying. Then he felt the sofa slump as someone sat down beside him. He looked over. It was Tosh!

"Tosh?" he asked. It made his ribs ache to just say that.  
>"Owen couldn't make it." She said calmly. He nodded. He didn't realise how much agony his neck was in until that moment. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.<br>"Jack!" he heard Tosh shout. Jack was here! Great.

Jack ran over to the sofa and sat on the other side of Ianto. "Ianto?" Ianto turned to face him, tears shining in his bright blue eyes.  
>"What is it Ianto? What hurts?"<br>Ianto shook his head, but it only made more tears appear in his eyes. "Nothing, I'm fine. I'm fine." He seemed to be trying to convince himself as well as Jack.  
>"No you're not." Came Tosh's voice behind him. Ianto turned to face her a little too quickly, causing the tears in his eyes to finally fall rapidly down his face.<p>

Jack turned Ianto back around to face him and hugged him, letting him cry into his shirt just like the previous day.

Tosh stood up to speak to Rhiannon.  
>"Has he walked around much today?" Tosh asked Rhiannon.<br>"When I came downstairs he was standing up, slowly walking towards the sofa."  
>"And what did you do?"<br>"I, um, pushed him back onto the sofa."  
>"Did he say anything about that?"<br>"Not that I heard."  
>As she said all of this, Tosh wrote it down on the clipboard Owen had given her.<br>"What has he said hurts?"  
>Rhiannon had to think about this.<br>"He hasn't actually _said _what hurts him, but I _know _his ribs are hurting him like hell."

"Tosh!" Jack called from the sofa. "Can you take his blood pressure and all that other stuff now? He's stopped crying."  
>"Coming!" Tosh ran over to Jack and Ianto on the sofa, leaving the clipboard on the sideboard. Rhiannon read it.<p>

**Patient: **Ianto Jones**  
>Age: <strong>23**  
>Injuries: <strong>Lots of bruises and cuts all over body and broken ribs. Possible concussion.**  
>Blood Pressure:<br>Physical Activity: **Minimal: a little walking around small space.**  
>Physical Activity Needed: <strong>None**  
>Notes:<strong> Staying with his sister and her husband and kids. Sister pushed him this morning (just to get him to sit back down!), apparently no complaint to this, Not said anything about injuries. Cries easily; possibly having flash backs to what happened (both the cannibals and Lisa)

Rhiannon sighed. Her poor brother. She hadn't been thinking when she'd pushed him, and now she regretted it intensely.

She looked at the trio sat on the sofa. Jack turned to look at her, and gave her a look that basically said "I know it's rude, but I would really appreciate it if you left". Rhiannon nodded and went upstairs.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

As Jack cradled the sobbing Ianto in his arms, he could hear Tosh questioning Rhiannon.

"Shh. Shh." He whispered into Ianto's hair as he rubbed circles into his back. If Ianto hadn't been crying, Jack would've been in heaven; having Ianto lying on him, letting him hug him, relying on him, _needing _him. Ianto needed Jack. Jack needed Ianto.

Whenever they were together, alone, or with others, Jack always wanted to kiss him. It wasn't like what happened to everyone; when you're with someone and you get that sudden urge to kiss them, but you can control. It was nothing like that.

That night when they were hunting Myfanwy, when they had rolled around on the ground to avoid getting crushed by an unconscious pterodactyl, as Ianto had lied on top of him; Jack had wanted to kiss the young Welshman more than he had ever wanted to kiss anyone in his long life. When Ianto had got up and walked away, Jack had given him the job, hoping that if he did, he would get the Welshman in bed one day.

Looking at him now, sobbing his heart out, that longing was still there, but he couldn't do it. Not now. Not in front of his sister. Not while he was in so much pain. He planted a small kiss in Ianto's hair, to reassure him he was still there, and that he would always be there for him.

Ianto pulled away from him then, breaking Jack's heart a little. He wiped Ianto's eyes for him, making Ianto smile weakly at him.

"Are you okay to let Tosh to some tests to _make sure_ you're okay?" Jack asked him gently. "We're gonna have to do it anyway, but can we do it now?" Ianto opened his mouth to speak. "Don't speak; you'll hurt your ribs _and _your lips." _And we can't have you with injured lips, now can we? _Jack mentally added.

Not allowed to speak, Ianto nodded.  
>"Tosh!" Jack called, never taking his eyes off Ianto. "Can you take his blood pressure and all that other stuff now? He's stopped crying."<br>"Coming!" Tosh sat down behind Ianto and pulled a machine out of her bag. "Now," she said to Ianto, "I promise you won't feel a thing."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Two hours later, and Toshiko was packing away all of the equipment had given her. She headed upstairs to tell Rhiannon.

Rhiannon was making her and Johnny's bed when Tosh knocked on the door.  
>"Come in!" she called.<br>Tosh started telling her the results the minute she walked in the door. "I called Owen and gave him the results, and in his doctor's opinion, he says that Ianto should stay here for the rest of the week; it's a lot calmer than Cardiff, but he mustn't, unless there is a fire or something, get out of that sofa. I'm really sorry about that, by the way. If you'd rather we took him back with us though, we completely understand, and Ianto says he does too."  
>"No, honestly, I couldn't mind any less that he's here! In fact, I'm glad; he never really comes to me about anything now-a-days. My husband and kids don't mind either."<br>"Good." Tosh smiled at her. "Jack's just getting him comfy now."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

After Tosh had gone upstairs, Ianto turned to Jack. "What happens to me now?" he asked.  
>"I imagine your sister will let you stay here. In which case, you're not gonna be allowed to get off of this sofa for the rest of the week. So let's get you comfy!"<p>

Jack jumped off the sofa and helped Ianto get comfy. It wasn't difficult; Ianto was comfy where he was, he just needed to put his head down. To be honest, he'd been comfy leaning on Jack. He wanted to ask Jack to stay there with him, to let him lean on him. When he'd kissed him earlier, it had taken Ianto by surprise. But he'd enjoyed it.

Jack sat down on the floor by Ianto's head. He looked directly at him.  
>"I can come back tomorrow, if you like."<p>

Ianto wanted him to, more than anything. He wanted to lie in Jack's arms as he stroked him and kissed him, making him feel better, even for just a moment.

Instead of saying all this, Ianto just nodded, and smiled, making Jack grin the famous Harkness grin, which only made Ianto smile more.

"You know," Jack said. "you really should smile more. You've got a great smile. Even when your lips are cut."  
>This caused Ianto to blush a little, although he didn't notice; he was too busy staring at the Captain's own lips, wondering if his own cut lips would ever touch his immaculate ones.<p>

Jack was thinking the same thing. He'd noticed Ianto's blush, but he'd hoped it was a sign he liked him back, and not a sign of embarrassment. Looking Ianto's eyes, Jack was pretty sure it wasn't the latter.

Without quite meaning too, their heads began to move closer together. Neither man noticed, too caught up in the other's eyes, as cliché as it sounded.

When their faces were just an inch from each other, Tosh and Rhiannon came bounding down the stairs, and Jack stood up quickly, not wanting to cause Ianto any embarrassment.

"Jack," Tosh called. "have you given Ianto those sleeping pills yet?"  
>"No, just doing it now." He turned back to Ianto, handing him a tube he produced from his coat pocket. "Each one of these will let you sleep for five hours. If every time you wake up you have something to eat then take another, the week should just fly by. I'm afraid you're gonna have to work out how to use the toilet yourself." Jack laughed, and Ianto just smiled, desperate not to put himself through the pain laughing caused again.<p>

Jack opened the packet. "Would you like one now, or do you want to eat first?"  
>"What's the time?" Ianto croaked.<br>Jack looked at him watch. "its five past 12."  
>"If I take one now, I'll be up in time for dinner!"<br>Jack smiled. "Good point." He took a pill out of the tube, and leaned down to put it in Ianto's mouth. As he did, his fingers stroked Ianto's lips.

Jack hesitated a little, before planting a small peck on Ianto's bruised cheeks. He then jumped up and headed for the door.

Before Ianto could say or do anything, the pill started to take effect a lot quicker than he expected, and as he heard the front door shut, everything went black.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto woke up as Rhiannon presented a plate of steak and chips on the coffee table in front of him. He started to sit up.  
>"Oh no you don't!" she said, lying him back down. "Owen said you're to stay sitting down unless there's an emergency."<br>"There is an emergency: I'm starving, and I can't eat lying down!"

Rhiannon sighed, admitting defeat. She helped him sit up, but he insisted he could feed himself.

As he finished his dinner, he took another one of the pills.

Luckily, he managed to get comfortable before it took effect.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

This time he woke up just as Rhiannon was going to bed. She was putting a blanket over him.

"Oh!" she gasped. "You made me jump!" She took the blanket off of him. "I put some tea and biscuits on the coffee table for you."  
>"Thanks." He said as he sat up, smiling as best he could.<br>"Well, night." She gave him a quick kiss, then bounded up the stairs.

As Ianto finished his tea and biscuits, he realised he needed the toilet. _Well_ he thought _this should be interesting._

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

It hadn't taken Ianto about an hour to get himself to the toilet, use it, then get back to the sofa. As he sat back down, he saw 4 notes on the coffee table, each one from a different member of Torchwood. With nothing else to do, and no-one around, he decided to read them.

He picked the first one up. It was from Gwen.

Dear Ianto,

I hope you're feeling better! (As he probably didn't tell you, Jack asked us all to write you a little note, to make sure you don't forget us!)

I hope your sister is taking care of you. (I'm sure she is)

We all miss you here (even Owen!). You wouldn't believe how messy it's gotten without you! You will welcomed back with open arms, I promise.

Rhys sends his love, although he has no idea what happened; I told him you were badly injured. I suppose it's not really _lying_, as you are.

Get well soon!

Gwen x

Ianto smiled. Gwen could be kind of annoying at times, but sweet as well. He put the note back on the coffee table. The next note was from Owen.

**Ianto,**

**First of all, I'm sorry I couldn't come up today; damn Weevil got by leg pretty bad. I'll live, I'm just not supposed to go anywhere; just like you!**

**At this current moment in time; I've no idea what's wrong with you, but by the time you read this, I will. You might too. I dunno!**

**Either way, you need to feel better and get back here ASAP; Tosh has taken over coffee duties, and get first pot wasn't the best; we're living on takeaway coffee. And it's shit!**

**Owen**

Ianto had nearly laughed at the last sentence, but managed to stop himself. They'd have to live on takeaway coffee for a little longer, unfortunately. At least _now_ they'd appreciate him when he came back. Hopefully. The next note was from Toshiko.

To Ianto,

I am still so sorry for what happened. I feel responsible for you getting hurt; you shouldn't have had to give yourself up to them; I should have. I'm sorry.

Anyway, I've taken over your duties while you're away, and I'm afraid I'm really bad at it! We need to have takeaway coffee (you may lecture us when you get back) and I've made a terrible mess of the archives (you may do whatever you want to me when you get back).

We miss you, Ianto. Feel better soon.

Toshiko x

Oh, Ianto would kill them all when he got back. Tosh especially if she'd messed up his carefully sorted archives! The last note was from Jack.

Ianto,

I hope by the time you read this you feel a little better than when I saw you yesterday. Sorry, but you looked awful!

I'm just gonna assume you've read the other's letters, so I don't have to give you the "the coffee's terrible, get your arse back here!" speech. (It's true, though!)

We all miss you here, Ianto. I miss you. I hope you feel better soon so I can see your lovely arse walking around my Hub again as soon as possible. No-one else's quite compares to it.

Lots of love,

Jack

Now Ianto was just confused. He had feelings for Jack, he just had no idea what those feelings _were_! Jack could feel the same way, or he could just be flirting with him like he did with everyone else.

Ianto didn't want to think about it. He took another pill out of the tube and swallowed it, got comfortable, and fell asleep to avoid thinking anymore about it.

_**A/N: I hope this was enjoyed! If anyone cares, I spent about 2 hours trying to decided if I should let the boys kiss in this chapter (you'll see why I decided against it in a later chapter!) In order for me to continue, you need to press that little button down there *points pleadingly*!**_


	4. Thursday  Part 1

_**Taking Care**_

_**Title: Taking Care  
>Word count: 697<br>Setting: Post-Countrycide  
>Disclaimer: All rights go to the BBC. I own nothing. I would, however, love to own John Barrowman and Gareth David-Lloyd!<br>A/N: This one's a little short because I'm writing it at my grandparents and I'm only allowed to use the computer for a little while, and I'd rather write a good short chapter than a rubbish long chapter. I hope you understand!**_

**Thursday – Part 1**

Ianto woke up at four o'clock in the morning exactly. He was hungry, but he didn't want to have to get up. He didn't want to go back to sleep either.

He sat up a little. His ribs cracked again. He fell straight back down on the sofa, trying not to make a sound.

As every second crept by, he ribs just got worse.

He reached out to the coffee table to get the pills. The pain in his chest spread to his arm as he did so. He started to wonder if this was what a stroke or a heart attack was like.

His arm reached the pills. It was suddenly very tempting to down the whole tube. It would probably kill him, but at least he wouldn't have to feel the pain he was in anymore.

He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. Then he realised what he'd just done; as if on cue, his neck suddenly wringed in pain. In one quick movement, he grabbed a single pill, stuffed into his mouth, got comfortable and fell fast asleep once more.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

As Ianto stirred, he felt someone touch his shoulder. He opened his eyes, and sitting on the floor in front of him, was Jack!

"Jack?" he croaked. "What are-"  
>"Ssh." Jack stroked Ianto's cheek. "Don't talk; you'll just hurt your throat."<br>Ianto nodded. It was only a small nod, but he paid the price for it anyway. He could feel the tears trickling down his face.

Jack leaned closer to him. "Hey. Hey, it's alright, I'm here." Ianto looked directly at him. "I'm here." he whispered one more time.

Their faces were only a couple of inches away from each other. Looking into Jack's eyes, all Ianto could see was lust. He knew that was what Jack saw in his eyes too.

Ianto didn't dare move his head, but Jack slowly moved towards him. Ianto could feel his breath on him; smell the amazing smell that was the Captain's 51st Century pheromones.

Ianto smiled at the memory of the two of them catching Myfanwy. Jack smiled back at him. Their lips were now only centimetres away. Ianto relaxed himself. He opened his eyes one more time to take in Jack's startling blue one, but he wasn't there.

He was still lying on the sofa, he hadn't moved, but Jack was gone. Then he caught on; it had been a dream. He sighed.  
>"You alright, Ianto?" Johnny called from behind him.<br>Ianto stayed lying down. "Yeah. I'm fine."  
>"Good." Rhiannon appeared in front of him holding a plate of waffles. She helped him sit up and he dug in appreciatively.<p>

As he put the plate back on the coffee table, he saw 2 notes with his name on it. He opened the first one and smiled; it was from David.

To Uncle Ianto,

I hope you don't mind me writing this; mam said me and Mica should do them as we won't see much of you for the rest of the week.

If we do see you though, can you tell me how you got injured? I told all my friends you got badly injured, but I don't know how. Most of them are betting you got beaten up, but I told them you're too smart to be in a fight. I think you were kidnapped (your work means stuff like that happens, right?) Am I right?

Get well soon,

From David.

Ianto put the note back on the table. He'd let his nephew think he was right and say he got kidnapped. It wasn't exactly lying! The other note was from Mica.

_Dear Uncle Ianto,_

_I hope that you feel better; you have to sit up to read this, and if you can sit up you must be feeling a little better! Right?_

_I hope you're awake when we get back. If you are, do you think you could help me with my maths homework? Pretty please?_

_Get well soon,_

_Love from Mica._

Ianto smiled. He hoped he'd be up when the kids were too. He took another pill, and fell asleep the second he was comfortable.

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short! It is only 'Part 1', though! I'll do 'Part 2' (hopefully longer!) when I get back home tomorrow! Sorry to make you wait. Let me know you what think anyway! Pretty please?**_


	5. Thursday  Part 2

_**Taking Care**_

_**Title: Taking Care  
>Word count:<br>Setting: Post-Countrycide  
>Disclaimer: All rights go to the BBC. I'm grateful the characters were willing to play along though!<br>A/N: I am more determined than I've ever been about anything in my life to make this chapter good because of yesterday. Please R&R! **_

**Thursday – Part 2**

Ianto woke up to the sound of the Xbox. Without moving, he saw Mica destroying David on Mario Kart.

As she finished the race, she turned around and saw Ianto watching them.  
>"Uncle Ianto!" she squealed. "Are you feeling better? Did you get my note last night? <em>Can<em> you help me with my maths homework?"

Rhiannon appeared behind him, placing a plate of fruit salad in front of him. "Mica, your Uncle Ianto needs to sleep. Why don't you ask your tad?"  
>"Tad's rubbish at maths." Mica whined. "Please can Uncle Ianto help? He's really good at maths."<p>

Rhiannon looked at Ianto. She sighed. "Only if your uncle's up for it. And be honest!"  
>Ianto smiled as Rhiannon helped him sit up. "I'd be happy to help Mica. Honestly, I'd be happy to do <em>anything<em>! It's really boring just sitting around."

Mica smiled triumphantly, Rhiannon sighed and David asked if Ianto could help him with _his _maths homework after he'd done Mica's, which he agreed to.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Two hours later Ianto had helped his niece and nephew with their maths homework (a difficult task because he tried help them understand what to do, but they just wanted the answers, but in the end, Ianto had got his way) and sat down to dinner with them (a task not quite as difficult as everyone had anticipated, as Ianto's ribs were now feeling a lot better).

It was now half-past 6, and Ianto was just settling down on the sofa when Rhiannon sat down next to him.  
>"Your ribs feeling better then?"<br>"Yeah, actually."  
>She handed him his phone. "Better call Jack then, eh?"<p>

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack was worried about Ianto. He was considering calling him, but he was worried he might be asleep, and the last thing he wanted was to wake him up.

One thing he was particularly worried about was when he came back. It was Ianto, so he could come back still in pain, but not say anything. He would shut everyone out, just like he always had done. Even if his health was at risk.

Quite suddenly, his phone rang, dragging Jack away from the paperwork he wasn't doing anyway. It was Ianto!

"Ianto? Are you okay? What happened?"  
>"Jack, calm down, I'm fine!"<br>"Be honest, Ianto!"  
>"Really, I am! I've been taking the pills, and got plenty of sleep, and my ribs are feeling a lot better! I even managed to sit up at the table for tea!"<br>"You shouldn't have!"  
>"I know, I'm sorry." He sighed. "How's everything up there?"<br>"Fine, but never mind that, you should talk to Owen, I'll go get him."

He didn't give Ianto the chance to argue, just ran out of his office down to the autopsy bay where Owen was sitting reading his newspaper.  
>"Owen!" he looked up. "It's Ianto."<p>

Owen gestured for him to bring him the phone, as his bandaged leg prevented him from walking.

"Ianto, mate, how you feeling?"  
>"A lot better, actually. I've done a little walking – I know, I'm sorry – my ribs are a little sore still, but nowhere near as bad as before."<br>"What about your neck? Jack said that was bothering you."  
>"The cut is still there, but it doesn't hurt anymore."<br>"Great!" Owen smiled. "Look, I'd love to go on, but Jack is practically wrenching the phone out of my hand. Talk to you later."  
>"Bye." Ianto had almost laughed at the "wrenching the phone out of my hand" part, but didn't want to risk it.<p>

Jack came back on the line quickly. "What have you been doing today, Ianto?"  
>"Not much. Slept and ate mostly. I helped my niece and nephew with their homework about an hour ago."<br>"I couldn't picture you as the Uncle type, personally." Jack laughed. As he went into his office, he started to wonder where he was going with this. "Well, make sure you get back here soon. Takeaway coffee's alright to start with, but it somehow gets worse the more you have." Ianto didn't laugh, but Jack could tell he wanted to. He had to be smiling at least.

There was an uncomfortable pause. Jack hated those. He decided to round of the conversation. "Well, yeah, feel better Ianto."  
>"Thanks Jack. I will"<p>

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto stared at the phone long after Jack had hung up. He meant what he said about feeling better, but when he'd said it to Jack, it had felt like he was lying.

Ianto sighed. He hadn't realised how tired he'd been. He swallowed a pill, got comfortable and fell asleep.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto woke up in a cold sweat at 11. He couldn't be bothered to work out what time it was, or what he'd dreamed about, or even if there was any food waiting for him on the coffee table. He simply grabbed a pill, and fell fast asleep again.

_**A/N: Please tell me what you think! I love hearing what you think! **_


	6. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

Sorry about this, but it needs to be done!

I would just like to make a little appeal (for lack of a better word) for some help with this story.

You see, I was recently ambushed by the evil plot bunnies, and am now suffering from writer's block _for just this story!_

If anyone has any suggestions for what should happen next, I need them! Please help!

Thank you for your time. x

P.S. Oh, and before I forget, anyone who wants to suggest Ianto becoming an addict to those pills needn't bother; CraZyPshyChoLadY has already suggested it (and I LOVE it!)

Thanks again. x


	7. Friday  Part 1

_**Taking Care**_

_**Title: Taking Care  
>Word count: 1,203<br>Setting: Post-Countrycide  
>Disclaimer: All rights go to the BBC. I'm grateful the characters were willing to play along though!<br>A/N: This is my attempt to kill the plot bunnies that have been stalking me, so I am apologising in advance. Please R&R!**_

**Friday – Part 1**

Ianto woke up that morning without really waking up; he was conscious, he could hear and feel everything around him, but when he couldn't quite open his eyes.

So he just lied there. He heard Rhiannon get the kids ready for school. He heard them leave to catch their bus. He heard Rhiannon cleaning up and making Johnny breakfast, who bounded down the stairs noisily, only to be told of by Rhiannon who in doing so, ironically, made more noise than he did. He heard Johnny leave for work. He heard Rhiannon make him some breakfast and put it on the coffee table.

He decided this would be a good time to wake up. He forced his eyes open, and was met by not only Rhiannon's delicious looking pancakes on the coffee table, but also a searing pain in the back of his head. It took all of Ianto's self control not to cry out, so he sighed instead.

Rhiannon appeared next to the pancakes. "Ianto?" he didn't move his head, but forced his eyes to meet hers. "Are you okay? You need to be honest!"

He wanted to tell her the truth, but he didn't want her to worry about him, so he simply stated. "I'm fine, Rhi." He voice came out very croaky, and it hurt to speak.

Rhiannon noticed both of these. "No you're not."

She was right, but Ianto refused to admit it. He sat up, and felt his ribs crack. Unchecked tears streamed down his face.

Rhiannon sat next to him and straightened him up. Owen had told her that that would help his ribs, but it just made Ianto cry more. He didn't make a sound, just let the tears pour down his face. It broke Rhiannon's heart.

When he calmed down a little she asked him "Should I call someone?"  
>Ianto didn't have the strength to argue, so nodded weakly. He felt that pain in his head again, making more tears fall down his face.<p>

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack was dead when his phone rang. As he woke up, the first thing he registered was not Gwen leaning over him; it was his phone in his pocket.

He vaguely registered her and pushed her away, and answered his phone without checking the caller ID. "Hello?"  
>He got worried when he heard Ianto's sister in his ear. "Hi, it's Rhiannon. I hope this isn't a bad time, but Ianto <em>really <em>needs you here right now."  
>Jack was already running to the SUV.<p>

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Rhiannon had made Ianto sit bolt upright on the sofa while she fed him his breakfast. He'd managed to stop crying, but he still wanted to badly.

He was stupid thinking that he'd be alright just because he'd had one day of being relatively fine. It was always when you let your guard down that things go from bad to worse. That was why he wore his mask all the time.

He'd only ever let it slip twice before, and they'd both ended with him getting injured. This was the first time it hadn't got him in hospital.

The first time had been when he was 4. He, Rhiannon and their tad had been at the park. Tad had wanted Ianto to go on the swings and let him push him. Eventually, Ianto had lost. He'd started to enjoy himself, and had relaxed while his tad pushed him. The next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor with his leg throbbing in pain. A trip to the hospital revealed that it was broken. So was his relationship with his tad, as they both blamed each other.

The second time had been when he was 8. He was reading in his room, when Rhiannon and one of her friends stormed in, demanding he play with them. He didn't have the energy to argue, so went along with it. He ended up enjoying himself; they were playing a classic game of 'families'; Rhiannon was the mam, Rhiannon's friend Clarissa was the tad, and Ianto was the baby. When their real tad came home, he decided, for no reason really, to check on his ties. Two were missing; he was wearing one of them, and Clarissa was wearing the other. Rhiannon had 'borrowed' it from their tad's drawer. It hadn't taken long for tad to catch them. He couldn't punish Clarissa, and knew Ianto wouldn't take it, so sent Clarissa home. The second she was out the front door, tad started his advance on Rhiannon. Ianto couldn't bear to see his sister hurt, so quickly stepped between her and tad, and told him he took his tie. Ianto didn't remember anymore, but the next thing he knew he was awake in hospital with quite a few broken ribs and some massive bruises. His tad said he fell down the stairs, giving Ianto a threatening look as he did so. Ianto could quite easily guess what had happened.

By the time he'd come out of hospital, he'd come to a very simple conclusion; every time he had fun, or let his mask slip, he got brutally injured.

As he got older, he knew that this wasn't true, but that didn't stop him keeping the mask up at all times. And yesterday, he'd let it slip, believed he was alright, but he wasn't.

He was thinking about this when the doorbell rang. Ianto didn't even hear it; letting the thoughts in his head swirl pretty much turned his ears off. He wasn't a multitasker.

He didn't even realise anything was going on until Owen was sitting on his left and Jack was on his right.

"Okay." Owen said to him. He turned to face him, and was sure his neck fell off. It was in absolute agony, that's for sure. Then it all went blank.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Owen had heard from Jack and Tosh how Ianto was, but he didn't realise exactly how pale he was. Looking at Jack, he was pretty sure Ianto hadn't been this pale the last time Jack was there.

Just as Ianto turned to face Owen, he passed out on him. Jack quickly picked him up, panic written all over his face. If they'd been in any other position and Jack had looked like that, Owen would have laughed until _he'd _passed out.

Instead though, he pulled out his stethoscope, and listened to Ianto's heartbeat. It was steady, so at least he was alive.

Then, using a nice piece of alien tech they picked up about a year ago, he checked Ianto's vitals for the last 24 hours.

He turned to Jack. "Have you given him any drugs?"  
>"I gave him some sleeping pills on Wednesday."<br>"What kind?"  
>"The kind that let you sleep for 5 hours."<br>"Oh, shit. Jack, those pills have entered Ianto's blood stream, and because of his lack of blood, are, with no other way to describe it, poisoning the bloke." Owen saw the look on Jack's face. "Don't worry; you weren't to know!"

That didn't stop Jack feeling immensely guilty. "So, what do we do with him?"  
>Owen sighed. "We'll have to take him back to the Hub, and pray we're not too late."<p>

_**A/N: Again, don't hurt me! If you want proof I won't kill Ianto, just look at my profile! Anyway, I'm not gonna kill him, but I am gonna put him in pain, so sorry! Also, any Gwack haters: make sure you check out the next chapter, you will **_**not**_** be disappointed!**_


	8. Friday  Part 2

_**Taking Care**_

_**Title: Taking Care  
>Word count: 2,161<br>Setting: Post-Countrycide  
>Disclaimer: All rights go to the BBC. If I owned Torchwood, the characters would have been treated better (except Gwen; I would have let Suzie shoot her in the first episode!) Please R&amp;R!<br>A/N: I am so sorry this took so long; my teachers must have all decided to gang up on me and load me with a ton of homework and tests, so I've barely had enough time to sleep! I have a little bit of time now before I pass out, so I'm determined to get through this! Enjoy!**_

**Friday – Part 2**

Ianto regained consciousness in the SUV. He didn't move, with the exception of his eyes of course, but he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder almost immediately.

Very slowly, he turned his head. He didn't feel any pain, but didn't want to take any chances.

When his head eventually turned to face the owner of the hand on his shoulder, he saw that it was none other than Captain Jack Harkness, who was practically sitting on him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Jack put a finger to his dry lips. "Ssh." He whispered. "We're in the SUV, about 5 minutes away from the Hub. Owen's driving."

Jack didn't say anymore, seeing that Ianto was still exhausted. Owen had made it clear that Ianto needed to sleep as much as possible, so Jack gently stroked his cheek, sending Ianto into dreams filled with the older man.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The next time Ianto woke up was on the cold, hard bed in the autopsy bay. Owen noticed and started questioning him immediately.  
>"Ianto, mate, can you hear me?"<br>"Yes. I'm not deaf." He croaked.  
>"Right, sit up."<p>

Ianto did. He still didn't feel anything. It didn't take a genius to work out that Owen had obviously given him some pretty strong painkillers.

He took in his surroundings. The autopsy bay looked just as he remembered it. That was slightly reassuring; he hadn't gone mad. The rest of the team were all up the stairs, watching him in their own ways; Tosh looked guilty, Gwen looked awkward; and Jack looked a very odd combination of guilty, scared, concerned and something Ianto didn't want to think about.

Owen was just trying to be his doctor, questioning him, checking him over again and again. Ianto felt horribly embarrassed with everyone watching him, but didn't say anything; just refused to make eye-contact with anyone, including Owen (until Owen made him of course, and Ianto turned away from him as quickly as he could).

When Owen was finished with him, Jack ran straight down to him, surprising him; Gwen was known as the team's 'carer', so Ianto would've expected her to be the one to comfort him. But Gwen walked off with Owen when he came back up the stairs. Tosh nodded slightly, giving Ianto a very small smile, and then went back to her computer, leaving the two men alone together.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack had no idea what to say to Ianto after he sat next to him. Although, Christ, that bed was cold! Ianto didn't make eye-contact with him; just stared at his feet as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world.

Jack went for the only option that sprang to mind. "Are you feeling a bit better?"

Ianto looked up at him, a desperate and scared look in his eye. For one shining moment, Jack thought Ianto was going to tell him how he really felt; let him in.

But the moment quickly passed as Ianto's mask fell neatly into place, somehow resting perfectly on Ianto's battered and bruised face. He nodded a little, whispered "I'm fine." before turning back to his feet.

Jack wasn't having any of it.

As gently but firmly as he could, Jack forced Ianto to look at him. "No," he said, equally firm, but equally gentle, "Ianto, you're not fine, are you? I don't even know why I asked! I know it seems silly, but talking _really _does help, please Ianto, talk to me."

Ianto snorted a little. "Remember the last time I heard that."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

It was a Sunday night, Ianto was 10, Rhiannon was 12. The two of them had been watching TV when tad had come in saying it was _his _turn to watch TV. Rhiannon had run out of the room. Ianto had simply picked up his book and begun to read. When the adverts interrupted his show, tad had noticed Ianto still in the room.  
>"What are you still doing in 'ere?" he bellowed at him.<br>"Just reading, tad." Ianto replied calmly.  
>Tad crossed the room. "What are you reading?" he asked loudly, taking the book out of his son's hand before he could ask.<br>"_Pride and Prejudice_? What the hell kinda sissy are you? No son of mine is gonna be a silly little poof, no way!"

Ianto knew what was coming next, and tried to run away, but his tad had grabbed him before he had even got out of his seat. He hastily tried to explain that it was for a book report, that his teacher was _making _him read the book, he didn't _want_ to, but tad wasn't having any of it. As his fist connected with Ianto's stomach for the first, but definitely not the last, time that night, Ianto slipped his mask on. He wasn't letting tad know he got to him. He wasn't going to cry in front of him.

Two hours later, tad stormed out of the house to go down the pub. He hadn't stopped pummelling Ianto since he'd started on him. As soon as tad was out the front door, Ianto made his way up the stairs, ignoring him mam and Rhiannon calling for him. As soon as he was in his room, he buried his sore face in his pillow and bawled.

A little while later, his mam came in.  
>"Ianto?" she asked gently. He looked up at her, his face emotionless, all traces of tears gone. "You okay?"<br>He nodded, giving her a small smile. "I'm fine mam."  
>His mam sat down next to him. "No," she said gently, "Ianto, you're not fine, are you? I don't even know why I asked! I know it seems silly, but talking <em>really <em>does help, please Ianto, talk to me."

She pestered him for a good twenty minutes, stopping when she heard her husband's footsteps on the driveway, practically running out of the room. According to the 'man of the house' Ianto had been beaten that night, so no-one was allowed to speak to him, or they'd both suffer.

Ianto didn't say anything, just started crying into his pillow again.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto finished unloading all of this to Jack, well aware of the tears sliding down both of their cheeks.

Gingerly, Jack put an arm around Ianto, who proceeded to sob down his shirt while Jack rubbed circles into the Welshman's back.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack shuffled through the paperwork he was supposed to be doing, but couldn't stop thinking about poor Ianto, who was now fast asleep on the sofa, thankfully without the help of any pills (although it had taken a while for him to finally nod off)

Jack sighed. The kid was only 23, and yet he'd survived so much. Sometimes, Jack really hated the Universe.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by Gwen entering his office.

"Yes, Gwen, how may I help you?" he asked, forcing himself to put on a fake smile.  
>Gwen sat down opposite him. "I was just wondering, when is Ianto going to be working again?"<br>Jack blinked. "Excuse me?"  
>"Well, the place is really messy, paperwork is stacking up and no-one around here can make coffee. And he's just taking advantage of the cannibal situation to get attention. I got shot, and I'm not making a big deal of it!"<br>Jack was truly disgusted, but managed to hide it. "Well, people can tidy up after themselves, do their own paperwork and go _buy _some coffee from one of the many coffee shops in Cardiff. He is not taking advantage of the situation. He nearly _died_, and is unfortunately remembering some other hard times in his life. You're right, you got shot, and you're not making a big deal out of it, and I'm very pleased about that. But Ianto is younger than you, and has been through a lot more than you. You simply don't understand."  
>Gwen laughed at this. "Okay, I'll give you that he's younger than me, but it's <em>because <em>he's younger than me that the last part of your statement doesn't make sense; he's only 23, with the exception of those cannibals, what could he _possibly _have been through that I don't understand." Gwen leaned towards him, her voice suddenly low. "You don't need to worry about him Jack. In case you've forgotten, he tried to kill you. Now, _I_ never did, did I? And I never will Jack. I can do _a lot _more to you though."

_That_, my friends, is when Jack snapped. "Gwen, it's not my place to say what, but you don't understand _at all_! Even _I _don't know half of what he's been through, I've only got a snippet! We all know his adulthood has been pretty shit so far, but his childhood wasn't much better, I know that, but I don't even know all the details! And I'll have you know, I would _never_ want you to do _anything _to me. Ever. Understood?"

Gwen was gobsmacked, but nodded silently. Jack pointed to the door to his office, and she practically ran out.

Jack smiled a little to himself.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

When Ianto woke up, the Hub was in its odd little darkness that meant it was night time. There was a note in his hand.

**Teaboy, **

**If you're reading this, you've obviously woken up, so halleluiah for that!**

**Also if you're reading this, you've woken up at night, and you're probably alone and a little worried. Sorry about that, but Jack sent us all home for different reasons. **

**Me because of my fucked-up leg.**

**Gwen for reasons unknown (although I heard Jack shout the words "Go home to your BOYFRIEND" pretty loudly!)**

**And Tosh because she's been working too hard while you've been off.**

**Jack's still there (and if he's not tell me in the morning and I'll be having SERIOUS words with that man!) so I imagine if you just shout he'll come running. I don't want you standing up (you can sort out any toilet situations yourself, mate!)!**

**Jack promised he'll look after you. He's been really worried about you, you know. He's also promised that if you take a sudden turn for the worst (hopefully you won't!) he'll call me immediately. If have to get out of bed to take care of your sorry arse, I better be getting the good biscuits when you're up and about again!**

**Get well soon,**

**Owen**

Ianto smiled a little. For a self-centred prick, Owen could be a decent bloke when he wanted to be. Ianto made a mental note to make sure Owen got the good biscuits for a few weeks whether he had to come see him in the middle of the night or not.

The only thing Ianto wasn't sure about was whether Jack was really still in the Hub or not.

He decided to find out.

"Jack?" he called out uncertainly.

Suddenly, he heard a clattering coming from Jack's office.

Before he had time to wonder what it was, Jack was running out of his office and was sitting on the floor beside him, already babbling.

"What is it? What hurts? I shouldn't have gone up to my office, I should have stayed down here in case you woke up! Oh God, what if–"

"Jack." Ianto interrupted. He managed to smile a little weakly. "I'm fine. I just found a note from Owen that said you were here, and I wanted to check."

Jack visibly relaxed. "Thank God!" He then met Ianto's eyes.

They both got déjà vu; Ianto was lying down on a sofa and Jack was sitting on the floor next to him. The only difference was they were in the Hub, not Rhiannon's living room, and it was darker, making the whole situation more romantic.

Both man found himself leaning towards each other, both hoping that they wouldn't get interrupted this time.

They weren't.

Before they really knew what was happening, their lips met in a gentle kiss. After about 4 seconds though, it became more passionate and desperate. Jack gently cupped Ianto's face, sitting him them both up on the sofa as his tongue tried to enter Jack's mouth. At first, Jack was taken by surprise, but quickly recovered and granted Ianto's tongue entrance just as his own tongue entered Ianto's mouth, as Ianto moaned in pleasure.

When Ianto's quick fingers started to work on his shirt, Jack knew this had gone too far. Jack gently removed Ianto's hands from his buttons, and pulled their lips apart.

"I hate to do this," he began, a little breathlessly. Who knew Ianto was such a brilliant kisser? "but you're not in shape for that. Maybe when Owen deems you fitter and healthier, yeah?"  
>Ianto nodded, his eyes beginning to close again.<p>

Jack got off of the sofa and laid Ianto back down, gently stroking his hair. "Get some sleep, Ianto." He whispered. "And I promise, I'll be right here if you need me. I always will be."


	9. Saturday

_**Taking Care**_

_**Title: Taking Care  
>Word count: 1,475<br>Setting: Post-Countrycide  
>Disclaimer: All rights go to the BBC. Sadly, I don't own Torchwood. If I did; we'd have actually SEEN how Jack cheats at naked hide and seek. *sighs*<br>A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to upload. The reasons are too long and boring to be of any interest to anyone, including myself.**_

**Saturday**

As Gwen entered the Hub the next morning, she glared at Ianto's sleeping form. She didn't believe a word Jack had said the previous day. There was no way Ianto had suffered much in his life.

But she supposed she could change that.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

As soon as Ianto began to stir, Jack and Owen had grabbed some chairs and were sitting right next to him.

They were actually at bit too close, as when Ianto opened his eyes, he was startled to see the two men sitting so protectively around him.

Owen started to test Ianto immediately.

The rest of the team watched in their own ways; Jack with obvious concern for Ianto; Tosh silently praying that he would be okay whilst still feeling a little bit guilty; and Gwen smiling to herself at her own 'brilliance'.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

About an hour later, things were actually starting to get back to normal; Jack was flirting; Gwen was on her phone; Owen was complaining; Tosh was typing loudly and Ianto was handing out coffee.

Then Gwen's plan began to take effect.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto felt nothing other than slight dizziness. He wasn't surprised though; Owen had told him that it was a possibility after everything that had happened to him, and if it happened he should just sit down for a while and it would pass.

What Owen hadn't mentioned though, was that it would get worse every minute. Ianto did sit down on the sofa, but it wasn't helping; it seemed to be making it worse.

Jack noticed from his office, and, without hesitating, ran down and sat next to the younger man, making everyone else in the Hub look up.

"Hey," Jack said, oblivious to everyone else watching him and Ianto. "you okay?"  
>Ianto shrugged. "I suppose."<br>"Do you feel dizzy?" Owen piped in, approaching the other men.  
>Ianto started to nod, the thought better of it. "Yes."<br>"Is that why you sat down?" Owen continued.  
>"Yes."<br>"How long have you been sitting down?"  
>Ianto checked his watch. "About 5 minutes."<br>"You shouldn't feel dizzy anymore. Is it wearing off?"  
>"No, it's getting worse." Ianto rested his head in his hands. Jack rubbed soothing circles on his back.<br>"Do you feel at all nauseous?" Owen asked, unnatural concern littering his voice.  
>"A little."<br>"Right, med bay, now!"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto was sat on the med bay bed again, Owen running tests again, and everyone watching again. Ianto was starting to get really sick of déjà vu.

He scanned everyone who was watching from behind the railing's faces.

Tosh – complete and utter concern, slight guilt, and a sheen of sweat from worry.

Jack – nerves, concern, guilt, worry, fear, plus, was that lust? Well, Owen had made Ianto take his shirt off.

Gwen – Gwen was standing a little behind Jack, so Ianto couldn't see her face too well, but when he caught her eye, it seemed like she was smirking? Why? That didn't make sense! Ianto blamed it on the headache he was starting to get.

Owen turned back to Ianto. The look on his face was foreign to Ianto; he was concerned. He looked worried too, maybe even _scared_. Owen didn't do scared. It just didn't happen.

"Okay." Ianto was brought out of his daydream by Owen addressing everyone. "Ianto, you've got xinerdryplass in your blood. My best guess as to how it got there would be; someone put it in your coffee, and now it's entered your blood stream. I just want to know who would be stupid enough to take it out of my med bay and stick it in your coffee!"  
>"I forget," Jack said when Owen was done. "what does xinerdryplass do again?"<br>"For Christ's sake Harkness, I told everyone last week!" Owen sighed. "Once it enters the blood stream it makes the – for lack of a better word – victim ill for a few days. And I'm not talking about the common cold; headaches, dizzy spells, fair bit of vomiting, nothing pleasant. I would say you go home, and don't come back for a few days, got it?"  
>Ianto nodded, and was met by a fresh, and painful, dizzy spell.<br>"Oh, and don't do that." Owen said.

Ianto shot him a 'no, really?' look.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Twenty minutes later, Jack was helping Ianto into his flat. Déjà vu strikes again!

Jack sat him down on the sofa and started fussing. "Right, those pills Owen gave you, you're not supposed to take them on an empty stomach."  
>Ianto winced. "Jack, please, I'm not hungry."<br>Jack sat down next to Ianto. "I guessed not. But you have to, Ianto. If you do throw it up, thought, I promise to be there with a bowl, or to mop you up. Okay?"  
>"Okay." Ianto whispered, sounding like a small child.<br>"What do you want, and where do you keep it?"  
>"Um, toast would be alright. Bread bin. And, I'm sure you know what a toaster is and how to use one." Ianto gave a small smile, which made Jack unconsciously give him a massive grin.<p>

After Jack went into the kitchen Ianto sat back and grimaced. His ribs were starting to hurt again, his head was throbbing, the room was spinning, and just the _thought _of food made his stomach churn. If he ever found out who put the xinerdryplass in his coffee, he would have to kill them. Very slowly.

He closed his eyes for just a second, when he felt strong hands on his shoulder.

He looked up and saw Jack sitting next to him, holding two slices of toast and a glass of water.

"Sorry," he said, looking actually sorry, a rare thing for Jack Harkness. "but you fell asleep, and Owen says you're not to sleep until after you've taken your pills."  
>Ianto sat up. "I just closed my eyes for a second."<br>"A pretty long second if I could make and butter your toast _and _get you a glass of water."  
>"Sorry."<br>"It's alright." Jack put the plate on the coffee table and picked up a slice, handing it and the glass to Ianto. "Small bites, and take a sip between bites."  
>"Okay." Ianto did so while Jack watched him.<p>

When Ianto finished a slice, he held his hand out for a pill, but Jack shook his head. "Make sure you keep the toast and water down first."

Ianto sighed and leaned back against the sofa. God, he felt awful. He tried not to let Jack know that though. "So," he said, trying not to sound as pathetically weak as he felt. "who do you think put the xinerdryplass in my coffee?"  
>"I dunno. But whoever it was, we'll catch 'em. And I promise not to show 'em any mercy."<br>Ianto grinned, but Jack could tell he wanted to laugh. After all the pain laughing had put Ianto in over the last few days, Jack doubted Ianto would laugh for a while now. The thought made Jack sad.

Jack passed Ianto a pill, and he swallowed it happily.

Jack then passed Ianto another slice of toast. "Eat it the same way as the last; small bites, water between bites."  
>"Okay."<p>

A few minutes later, all the toast and water was gone.

Jack clapped his hands. "Okay. Next on the agenda; bed. Lots of rest. Well, not lots exactly; about six hours, then you need to have another pill, along with some more food, we'll try to advance from toast, then more sleep. It'll be boring, yes, but if you're not awake for long, you can't feel like shit for long, can you? And don't worry," Jack took Ianto's hand. "I promise I won't leave you. Well, if the world's ending, I suppose I'll kinda have to, but providing that doesn't happen, I'll be here. I promise." Ianto smiled, and Jack planted a small kiss on the Welshman's nose. "Come on," he whispered. "bed time."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto woke up, suddenly, and in a cold sweat.

He didn't think about it, he just ran to the en-suite bathroom and hurled his toast from earlier into the toilet.

When he was done, he flushed the toilet and sat heavily on the cold tiled floor.

He didn't hear Jack come in. He forgot Jack was even in his flat until he felt his arms snake around him. Ianto happily leaned into Jack's warmth.

"What time is it?" he croaked.  
>Jack checked his watch, not letting his arm leave Ianto. "Half 11 at night."<br>Ianto was shocked. "How long was I asleep?"  
>"Long time. I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. I called Owen, and he said it would be fine if I didn't give you your pill until you woke up yourself."<br>"And you've just been sat here since?"  
>"You've got a lot of book. I kept myself entertained. Come on, up you get. Pill time."<p> 


	10. Sunday

_**Taking Care**_

_**Title: Taking Care  
>Word count: 1,328<br>Setting: Post-Countrycide  
>Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood, would I make my ideas into expensive episodes, or would I post them for free on fanfiction? Honestly!<br>A/N: Last chapter I'm afraid I can't name everyone here, but I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed this, put it as a favourite, or on their story alert. I love you all! **_

**Sunday**

Ten minutes later, Ianto was sitting on his sofa eating an omelette Jack had made him. And to his credit, Jack wasn't as bad in the kitchen as Ianto had thought. In fact, he was brilliant. Ianto had never tasted an omelette as good as this before.

When he finished it, Jack handed him a pill. Once he'd swallowed it, Ianto drank his water. He then leaned back against the sofa.

Jack put his arm around Ianto's shoulders. "Do you want to go back to bed," he whispered into Ianto's ear. "or would you rather stay up?"

Ianto thought about it. He finally croaked out, "I'd rather stay up, if that's okay."  
>Jack kissed Ianto's temple. "Of course it is."<p>

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Half an hour later, in the very early hours of Sunday morning, Jack's mobile rang.

With a groan Jack moved his arm away from Ianto and checked his caller ID. It was Tosh. It had to be important if she was calling at this time.

He answered it. "Captain Jack Harkness, how may I help you, Toshiko Sato?"  
>"Jack, I've been checking the CCTV from today, and I think I know who put the xinerdryplass in Ianto's coffee."<br>Jack sat up straight, suddenly interested. "Who?"  
>He heard Tosh took a deep breath. "Gwen."<br>Jack just sat there, his phone to his ear, Ianto watching him, unable to take the information in. Gwen? Why? Finally he spoke. "Right, tell her to come to Ianto's flat immediately. I'm not leaving him alone."  
>"Okay." With that, she was gone.<br>"Tell who to come to Ianto's flat immediately?" Ianto asked.  
>Jack sighed. "Gwen."<br>"Why does she need to come here."  
>Jack twisted round in his seat to face him. "Tosh reckons, with the help of the Hub's internal security cameras, of course, that she's the one who put the xinerdryplass in your coffee yesterday."<br>Ianto looked shocked. Not that Jack could blame him.  
>Eventually, Ianto found his voice. "Why?"<br>Jack shrugged. "I don't know. That's why she's coming here."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

About 20 minutes later, there was a knock at Ianto's front door.

The men had resumed their position from before Tosh had called, and Jack once again groaned when he went to answer the door.

Gwen was standing in the doorway, staring at her feet, in a shirt that looked suspiciously like Owen's and the jeans she was wearing the previous day. She looked up when Jack answered the door.

He stepped back, signalling for her to come in.

Ianto looked up at Gwen and gave her a weak smile. She glared back at him.

Jack ignored this little exchange, after closing Ianto's front door, came into the living room, and, facing Gwen straight on, gestured at Ianto.

"Look at him!" he boomed, not shouting, but his voice was unnaturally loud in the previously silent flat. "Look at him! Look at what you've done to him, Gwen Cooper! Why would you do it! Why! After what I told you Friday!"

Ianto's mind started spinning. _What _had Jack told her? Friday was when Ianto had told Jack about his childhood, about the things he'd kept hidden for so long. He wouldn't tell her all that, would he?

He quickly realised, that if his mind was spinning, it wasn't going to affect his stomach too well.

Jack glanced at the young man, and saw his face go a pale shade of green. Without a word, he ran into the kitchen, and emerged seconds later with a bowl. He sat down next to the Welshman, and held it under his mouth, stroking his hair as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the bowl.

When he was done, Jack took the bowl out into the kitchen and proceeded to scrub it.

With Jack out of earshot, Gwen went stood in front of Ianto, who was now lying down on the sofa, looking badly defeated.

Gwen leant down and whispered in his ear. "You think you feel bad now? I read the file Owen wrote on xinerdryplass. In a few hours, you are going to feel so shit you'll wish you had died last week. That'll last days, and there'll be nothing you can do about it. Except die, of course. But that would just make you a wimp. You shouldn't worry about that though; everyone knows you're one anyway. Oh, and _when _you decided to just give up, don't worry about that either, no one will miss you. And Jack will be all mine. He won't be able to resist. Why would he chose you anyway? You tried to kill him. _I've _never tried to kill him, though. And I never will. Besides, you can't have gotten over Lisa that quickly, can you? Or are you that heartless? I bet she never even loved you anyway. Why would anyone love _you_, Ianto Jones?"

She straightened herself up and looked down at Ianto. He had his eyes closed and was breathing evenly, but she knew he was still awake and that she had hear every word. She smiled to herself, then stood back exactly where she was before, putting on that guilty face she had used before.

There was a small war going on in Ianto Jones' head, a war to keep breathing evenly and not cry. What hurt most was that he knew that every word Gwen was telling him was the cold, harsh truth.

Jack came back in and observed the situation; the only difference he could see was Ianto seemed to have fallen asleep. _Thank God, _he though, _it'll be easier to deal with Gwen without Ianto listening in_.

Jack stepped closer to Gwen than he had been before. "You know what, Gwen? I don't want to know why you did what you did to poor Ianto. I just want you to know that you are now on suspension, to return to active duty when_ I _decide. Do you understand?"

Gwen smiled suggestively. "You don't mean that, Jack. Let's just cut to the chase, shall we?"

Without waiting for an answer, Gwen leaned forward and pressed her lips to Jack's. Jack simply pushed Gwen away from him violently. He pointed at the door silently, shooting daggers at her. She scrambled out of the small flat as quickly as she possibly could.

As soon as the door slammed, Jack stood in front of Ianto.

"Okay," he said aloud. "she's gone, you can stop pretending to be asleep now."  
>Ianto sighed and sat up, not opening his eyes until he was sat up straight. He met Jack's eyes. "Thank you." He managed to croak out.<br>Jack grinned and sat down next to him. "Anytime. And I'm sorry."  
>Ianto looked at him sideways. "For what?"<br>"What she said to you."  
>Ianto visibly winced. "You heard."<br>"I did. Why didn't you say anything?"  
>Ianto shrugged, although it hurt quite a lot. "I didn't want her to know she got to me."<br>Jack smiled sadly at him. "I checked Owen's electronic report of xinerdryplass on my wrist strap earlier; Gwen was lying. What'll really happen isn't actually much from now; the worst passes after 24 hours, so not long. For the next 24 hours you'll just need to rest, although you won't think you'll need to, then you should be up on your feet again." He smirked a little. "Which means we can have a little fun in my bunker. Or your bedroom. Maybe even the SUV, I am not a picky man." An idea suddenly struck Jack. "No, on Gwen's desk!"  
>Ianto giggled feebly then yawned.<br>Jack stood up and held his hand out. "Bed time, I think."

Ianto took Jack's outstretched hand and heaved himself off of the sofa. He wobbled a little, so Jack wrapped him arms around Ianto. He then, without thinking, kissed the young man tenderly on the lips.

Ianto may not be feeling too well now, but he was going to be okay. Jack would make sure of it.

_**A/N:Well, that's that! I know Gwen is a little OCC, so please don't bother to tell me, I just needed her to be sour so it would work. Again, thank you to everyone who's read this (according to my story traffic, that's a hell of a lot of you, especially in America! Whoa!), I would appreciate it beyond belief if you could review! Even if you hated it! Everyone who reviews will get the virtual snack of their choice! All made with love and technology! x**_


	11. Epilogue

_**Taking Care**_

_**Title: Taking Care  
>Word count: 1,220<br>Setting: Post-Countrycide  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, blah, blah, blah, you get the idea.<br>A/N: Okay, I know I said the last chapter would be the last, but a lot of people have asked for something else, so I am going to attempt an epilogue. The whole idea for the plot of this was inspired by **__**psychfan15 though.**_

**Epilogue**

A few weeks later, Ianto was well and truly better and working hard.

That was what everyone else thought at least. In truth, he was still hurting and working hard. What Gwen had said that Sunday night was still raw. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't think of any reason why it could possibly be untrue.

The only good thing that had happened so far was Jack. He had never had that kind of 'fun' with a man, and to be honest, he couldn't think why. Jack was just…amazing!

As he went to pick up Gwen's now empty mug, she reached over and gave him a bone crushing hug. Ianto was just grateful Jack, Owen and Tosh were sorting out a blowfish in Splott.

When he eventually peeled Gwen off of him, he saw that her eyes were apologetic.

"What was that for?" he asked her, genuinely confused.  
>Gwen sighed. "I looked through some CCTV footage last night. I heard what you said to Jack in the autopsy bay on Friday before I put the xinerdryplass in your coffee that Saturday. I am so sorry, Ianto. Jack had said to me afterwards that you'd had a hard life, but I hadn't believed him. Then I put the xinerdryplass in your coffee the next day. I don't know what I was thinking. And as for what I said on Sunday morning." Gwen sighed, breaking eye contact with Ianto and staring at her feet. "Again, I don't know what I was thinking. It wasn't true anyway," she met his eyes again. "we would all miss you. Owen would miss picking on you, Tosh would miss the little exchanges you two have before Owen and I get in and Jack wakes up properly. I would miss your sweet sarcasm. And Jack would just miss <em>you<em>. I am so sorry Ianto, though I don't expect you to forgive me."  
>Ianto smiled. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Thank you, Gwen. I forgive you."<p>

Without another word, or waiting for Gwen reply, Ianto picked up the coffee mug as he had originally intended to.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Later that day, Jack sent Gwen and Ianto on a weevil hunt.

They were coming up behind the weevil silently in an alleyway. It was going well.

As Gwen got right behind the weevil, she stuck the sedative in its back, then leapt back before it could get her.

This weevil was odd though. It whipped around and chased after Gwen. Ianto managed to dig his stun gun into its back before it could get on top her, though. But as it went down, it shot its arms out and managed to tear and her arm, knocking her over.

Ianto ignored the finally unconscious weevil and ran straight to Gwen. He helped her into a sitting position as she groaned in pain. Her arm was bleeding badly.

Ianto tapped his com. "Owen, Gwen's been scratched, badly."  
>"Okay, mate. For now, take off her jacket and press it firmly against the wound, got that?" came Owen's voice.<br>"Got it." Ianto hung up and did as Owen asked, despite Gwen's protests.

Gwen eventually stopped complaining and relaxed a little. The bleeding had stopped, but Ianto kept her jacket in place.

Gwen looked at him again. "I really am sorry, Ianto."  
>Ianto smiled at her. "I know. Like I said, its okay, Gwen."<br>Gwen smiled up at him.

There was a sudden snarling behind Ianto as the weevil regained consciousness. He gently laid Gwen down and turned to face it.

It was already on its feet, and quickly approaching him.

Before Ianto could get anything out of his pockets, the weevil was on top of him and clawing at his chest. Surprisingly though, Ianto felt nothing.

Just when he thought it was about to claw out his heart, there were two gunshots, and the weevil became limp.

Almost immediately afterwards, Jack was hauling the weevil off of him. As Ianto caught his eyes, he felt an unbearable pain start in his chest. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, and mentally cursed himself for being such a baby.

Then Owen was in his eye line. He took one look at Ianto's chest and swore angrily. He looked up at Jack. "He's gonna need a lot of stitches. We'll need to get him back to the Hub ASAP."  
>Jack nodded mutely.<br>Owen turned around. "Gwen, you're doing alright. Bring the SUV as close as you can."  
>Gwen didn't say anything, but Ianto heard her running back to the SUV.<p>

Owen took some fabric out of his pocket and began to dab at Ianto's chest. He hissed as he did so, but said nothing. Owen didn't notice. Jack did, though. Gently, he held Ianto's hand and stroked it.

Ianto looked up at him and smiled weakly. In return, Jack grinned boldly at him.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Owen sent Ianto home that afternoon. Only problem was, he'd lost too much blood to be able to safely drive. So Jack had offered to drive him home.

Ianto knew exactly what Jack had been thinking when he'd offered, though.

As he opened the door to his flat, he waited for Jack to grab him. He heard Jack shut his door and Jack's hands on his shoulders, but Jack didn't whip him round like he expected him to. Instead, he gently guided Ianto over to his sofa and sat him down. Then he sat next to him and put his arm around him. Ianto happily cuddled up to him.

They sat like this for a while. Just sitting with each other. They never got to this, and they both wanted to savour it.

Eventually, Ianto felt himself start to fall asleep.

Jack noticed, and pulled his chin up so their eyes met. "Let's get you somewhere more comfortable, eh?" he said softly. Ianto didn't say anything just smiled softly.

Jack removed his arm from Ianto's shoulders and stood up. Ianto followed suit.

He started to walk towards his bedroom. Jack just watched him. When Ianto was halfway there when his legs began to give way. Jack was at his side immediately. He held Ianto up by his waist and helped him walk the rest of the way to his bedroom.

When they got into Ianto's bedroom, he began to undress himself while Jack did the same. "What are you doing?" Ianto asked him.  
>"I'm not leaving you alone tonight. Would you rather I stayed on the sofa?" Jack stopped unbuttoning his shirt.<br>"No. No, I was just wondering, that's all." Ianto peeled his shirt off, embarrassed.

Jack smiled at the blush creeping over his face.

Ianto crawled into bed, only just realising how tired he was. Being ripped apart by a weevil does that to a person. Jack slid in next to him, wearing just his t-shirt and boxers, same as Ianto.

He put his arm around the Welshman, and, once again, he cuddled into Jack. Jack smiled as Ianto fell asleep. The young man really had been through so much. Before, there hadn't really been anyone to help him through it. Jack couldn't do much, but he felt he could help a little. Yes, he and Ianto were going to be okay. Jack would make sure of it.

_**A/N: Right, this really is the end, sorry! Once again, thanks to everyone who's reviewed/favourite/alerted this! I love you all! *passes out chocolate cake with huge grin on her face***_


End file.
